The purpose of this contract is to provide a Laboratory Data Management System (LDMS) to laboratories conducting virologic, immunologic, microbiologic and pharmacologic assays on research samples from subjects enrolled in DAIDS sponsored and/or collaborative trials/studies. The LDMS will create a standard in laboratory data management that can be shared with academic and industrial collaborators to facilitate the interface between government and the private sector. The LDMS is critical to cross- program standardization of research protocols and assay quality assurance programs, permitting the combination and/or comparison of laboratory results across DAIDS sponsored studies.